Tim Lockwood
Tim Lockwood is Flint Lockwood's father and the owner of a tackle shop in Swallow Falls. He appears in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and its sequel. Appearance Tim has brown hair, blue eyes, and a hairy mustache and eyebrows. His thick unibrow conceals his eyes. He wears shirts and pants. His face is quite unusual. He even has total control of his eyebrows and mustache. In Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, he is 49 years old. Personality Tim Lockwood is rather blunt, down-to-earth, solemn, a bit pessimistic and unsure, but is still caring and well-meaning. As shown almost throughout the film that he didn't support his son, Flint Lockwood's inventions, unlike his wife. He loves his son deeply but was not as encouraging as his wife was about his inventing dream so he started making him work at his Tackle shop because his inventing didn't seem to work. He also got easily annoyed by his son's wacky, hyperactive tendencies and had a phobia for technology (which is why he didn't support Flint being an inventor). His generally emotionless nature is most likely because of his wife's death. However, near the end, he becomes more supportive and courageous, he tries to help Flint save the day, despite his fear of technology and encourages him to not give up. After this, he eventually grows close to his son after finally opening up to him about his emotions. It is fair to say he will become less serious and more supportive to Flint in the sequel. Tim also has a strong passion for sardines. History ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' Tim Lockwood, contrary to popular belief, was born just before ww1, in the German Empire. When WW2 came around he was drafted into the so called "experimental division". He was subjected to a mysterious substance, which made him the fiercest fighting machine the Nazis had. A unfortunate side effect was delayed aging, and a uncontrollable eye brow growth. After the war, it is rumored he had over 400 confirmed kills. When the nazis were defeated, he fled to the pacific ocean, and founded the worlds smallest town. He got married and in 1991 he gave birth to Flint Lockwood, the world's smartest man. Tim never supported him however, due to what science has done to him. Tim is still residing in Swallow Falls, at the age of 105, but he looks like he is in his late forties, due to his delayed aging. One other important note of that special serum called by its Asian creator, Bill Nguyen, '' the cream of Sum Yong Gai'' is that it also starts a rapid penal growth. It's rumored that The Pleasurizer as Tim is now known that he has a 1123 foot long penis. He keeps it tucked in his stomach, and can control the length at any given time. Finally, occasionally when alone you may find Tim playing with his pet snake Lil Tim that also happens to be his penis with googly eyes. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' Gallery TimB&TConcept.jpg|Tim and Flint concept art TimFlintConceptArt.jpg|More concept art Steve 1.jpg|Tim's true nature Tim eyes.jpg|Tim with his eyes showing Tim happy.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Lockwood Family